


Meeting Mother

by willow_larkspur



Series: Fantasy February [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Harry Potter, Desi Harry Potter, Fairy Prince Blaise Zabini, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Harry didn't expect to be kidnapped by fairies while walking with his lover in the park on their way to meet Blaise's mother.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Fantasy February [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Meeting Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Yes, I already have one collection for Blaise/Harry fics, but this one is only going to be 5 parts long. It’s for a prompt on Hogwarts.

(^^)  
** Meeting Mother **   
(^^)  
“Of all the minor creatures of mythology, fairies are the most beautiful, the most numerous, the most memorable.” – Andrew Lang  
(^^)

Harry grunted as he was thrown to ground. Fortunately, it was beside what seemed to be a large lake and the moisture had softened said ground. Unfortunately, with the well-armored guards on two sides of him and a roaring bonfire in front of him, the only side open for an escape that didn’t involve painful death was that lake. No matter how he had been meaning to do so since the blasted Tri-Wizard Tournament had pointed out that he didn’t know, Harry had never gotten around to actually learning how to swim.

He was regretting that now.

He vowed to sign up for lessons as soon as he got back from wherever  _ here _ was. It wasn’t like this trip had been planned. One moment he had been walking along the path through Kensington Gardens with Blaise on their way to meet Blaise’s mother. Blaise had been uncharacteristically nervous about the meeting, which had been making Harry even more on edge than he would have normally been, but Harry had comforted himself with the idea that maybe Blaise hadn’t fully come out as pansexual to his mother. The next moment he had been here (again, wherever  _ here _ even was, because the sky was a weird lime green and the clouds covering most of that sky were a soft lavender, so Harry had absolutely no clue where he might be) alone with only his wand for protection.

Thankfully, he had been wearing Blaise’s leather jacket over his nicest jumper when he had been shifted to this place. So he had some protection against the biting wind that came off the lake to lick at the bonfire in front of him. The guards who had captured him hadn’t seen fit to try and take it from him either, which was just another bonus as far as Harry was concerned.

Hell, the goons hadn’t even been all that rough with him. Grabbing his arms to drag him out of the woods he had arrived in and shoving him down once they got to the beach had been the extent of it. Harry was certain they could have been worse if he had bothered fighting them. But he had learned a long time ago that sometimes going along with enemies was the best way to figure out where he could get away with things.

The Dursleys would probably not appreciate how Harry used their lessons. In fact, they might have been tempted to add a few new ones if he bothered to tell them anything about his life now that he was an adult with complete say over where he lived. It might actually be worth seeing them if Blaise was with him. Blaise would probably a few lessons of his own to impart.

The thought of his lover cursing his blood family probably shouldn’t please him quite as much as it did.

Harry had always tried to ignore the more bloodthirsty part of himself, but Blaise liked catching glimpses of it. With how much Harry enjoyed when Blaise liked things, he had been letting that side of him show more. It was a feedback loop of reinforcement. He didn’t know if it was good or bad, but he did trust Blaise to not let everything all go too far. Blaise wouldn’t let any harm come to him.

His attention snapped back the present as a woman stepped out of the bonfire. Around them, most of the guards dropped to one knee with their heads bowed towards the beautiful woman. Her waist-length curls were as wild as the flames she had exited as easily as one left a lift and appeared on fire for a few moments before setting from a flickering red-orange to a dark brown. A copper diadem held the curls back from her dark face. Her lips (which were colored a deep red that managed to both blend with and stand out from her coal black skin, probably because of the patches of lighter skin scattered over all the face like overgrown freckles to give the overall impression of an ember) quirked into a smile that readily met her sparkling eyes.

After a moment, it hit him why those eyes looked so familiar.

They were the exact same shade of purple that Blaise’s eyes were.

“Are you a fairy?”

The woman—quite possibly the  _ queen _ of this place, if the diadem meant anything—hummed as if in thought before answering.

"Why do we have to put labels on what we are? Isn't it enough that we just… are?"

“That does make sense,” Harry agreed before deciding to risk a bit of the sassy attitude that Blaise typically found endearing. "You're the ruler here, right? Do you rent out dungeon cells? Asking for a friend."

“She is the ruler of this sidhe,” Blaise answered as he broke through the crowd. The umbrella they had been sheltering under for their walk swung from one wrist, closed now that it wasn’t needed. He reached down to help Harry up from where he had fallen as if the guards weren’t still present. Harry immediately tucked himself into Blaise’s side and turned his face up for the kiss he knew awaited him. “But she does not rent out cells—I’ve made the suggestion of course, but she always says—“

“It will invite trouble,” the queen interrupted. Blaise mouthed the words at Harry as she did. Harry pressed his face to Blaise’s chest to hide his grin and stifle his laughter. “Oh, will you introduce me to your lovely mortal already? You’ve been keeping him secreted away for months! I had to steal him to even get a glimpse!”

“You did not,” Blaise protested. “We were literally on our way here!”

“Semantics, darling,” his mother declared loftily. “Now let me have a look at him!”

“Patience, Mother. Give him time to adjust to the information we just threw at him.”

“This actually explains a lot,” Harry announced. “Luna always laughed when I mentioned our relationship being like something out of a fairy tale, but she would only tell me that I had no idea. I didn’t get it any of those times, but I can see how it is funny now that I know about this.”

“And the fact that I’m a prince?” Blaise asked with a hint of hope in his voice. Harry grinned toothily at him before ruthlessly dashing that hope.

“Oh, you’ll be paying for that one later,” Harry promised. It was probably too lewd to say in front of his lover’s mother, especially the first time he met her, but somehow he didn’t think Blaise’s mother would share the same sensibilities as his aunt. Harry pressed a kiss to Blaise’s cheek. “You owe me a dungeon now.”

Overall, the idea of being in love with an actual fairy prince didn’t seem too horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 14); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC; Durmstrang MC; Neurodivergent; Rian-Russo Inversion (x3); Ethnic & Present (x3); Hold the Mayo; Ship Sails; Lunar Era; Old Shoes (Y); Bucket Listing; Green Ribbon  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 14 – Assignment 02  
> Subject (Task No.): n/a  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Fantastic Beasts [41](Royalty AU); 365 Prompts [246](Royalty AU); Scavenger Hunt [07](5 Collected Ship)[1]; Days of the Year [Feb 14th](Rom-Com Cliche)[Secret Royalty]; Hot Tea [09](Mythology AU); Black History Month [09](Someone acting as a leader of a group); National Weddings Month [13](Going down on one knew); Crochet Week [05](Cloudy); Penguin Awareness [03](Leather Jacket); Colours [15](Lavender); Flowers [07]("...labels"); Crystals & Gemstones [07](Royalty AU); But Can You Spell It? [N](New); Stop! Hamper Time (Drinks)[Lime Cordial](Lime Green); You Get My Love (Love Languages)[03](beautiful); Would You Rather (11)[Inspired by a Quotation];Fantasy February (02)["... Asking for a friend."]; Gwen's Candy Shop [Bowl 4](Pansexual Character); That Lovin' Feeling [List 1]()[First Meeting of the Parent]  
> Other MC4A Challenges: FaB [1E](Bonfire); Set [4C](Lake/Pond); WiB [4D](Ghost/Sprite); Vocab [4A](Mention); Ship (Heroic Shadow)[Fa Big](Jacket/Coat); Fire [Med](For A God's Love); Chim [Karma](Copper); Hangman [04](Neurodivergent); Hunt [Su WD](Vodun)/[Su Set](Lake/Pond)/[Fa Items](Umbrella); Garden [So Many Fandoms](Harry Potter)/[Bed Types](Garden/Greenhouse/Conservatory)/[Garden Tools](Sweater/Jumper)/[HPverse](Gryffindor N/PR)/[Family Dynamics](Marrying into Family); Prompt Harvest [Acts & Behavior](Hugging)/[Settings](Garden/Greenhouse/Solarium);  
> Representation(s): Autistic Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini; Fairy Royalty Zabinis  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: n/a; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; White Dress; Found Family; Nontraditional; Unwanted Advice; Brooms Only; Lock & Key; For the Vine; Lovely Coconuts; Most Human Bean; Muck & Slime; Rock of Ages; Professor’s Torment; Bad Beans; One Man’s Cow; Under the Bridge; Where Angels Fear; Easy Zephyr); Chorus (Odd Feathers; Pear-Shaped; Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Fire Song; Tomorrow’s Shade; Eternal Boredom; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Creature Feature; Abandoned Ship; Surprise!; Piper Mix; Seven Gates; Turtle-Duck; Sitting Hummingbird; Some Beach; Getting On; Hot Stuff; Mermaid; Tied & Died)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: T3(Toad); SN(Rail; Ameliorate); FR(Satisfaction; Affirmation); O3(Oath); AD(Archery); TY(Ntaiv; Kulonobozo); Measure(Rampant); Wings(Rosette; Scintillate); DP(Immemorial; Yearn); Share(Ameliorate; Dragoman; Augur)  
> Word Count: 1140 words


End file.
